The objectives of this contract are to: (1) develop a general research design and protocol for an alcohol screening study to be implemented in a primary care population; (2) develop a research design for a feasibility study to be carried out in the target primary care setting prior to initiation of the screening study; (3) investigate issues related to the selection and identification of appropriate alcohol screens for particular types of primary care setting and subgroups; and (4) prepare at least two publishable manuscripts on issues and alternatives in the design and/or interpretation of research on alcohol screening in primary care settings.